Glasses
by savvydaun05
Summary: Ash (Iwan Rheon) remembers seeing his girlfriend Meghan (Hailee Steinfeld) for the first time in a pair of glasses. (A story based off of the TV show 'Vicious'.)


**Hi everyone! I'm here with another "Vicious" story! I kind of feel confident about doing these so I think I may do a few more! Wish me luck!**

 ***This story is based off of the prompt "Imagine character A in your OTP has glasses and puts them on, causing character B to bump into something because A looks nice with them."**

 ****I do not own "Vicious" or its characters.**

 *****All I own is my OC, Meghan, played by Hailee Steinfeld. I also own a small minor character named Eddy.**

 ******I apologize if anyone becomes OOC.**

It's only when Meghan puts her reading glasses on that Ash remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

It was during his first week at University. He was scheduled to take a tour of the campus to help familiarize himself with his new surroundings. However he insisted that he could just walk around and ask anyone for help if he needed it. This idea partially worked out in favor of him. He started out fine, taking note of all of the buildings, their location, and their purpose. But after twenty minutes of walking and flipping his map every which way he realized that he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. He eventually gave in and looked around for someone, _anyone,_ who might be able to help him.

Here was where luck came in for just for a moment. Ash found out that he was standing right next to a basketball court where plenty of students were playing game and gossiping with each other. Grabbing the opportunity, he jogged on over.

As he got closer, a distinct sound made its way into his ears. The sound of girls laughing. He found himself turning his head towards this sound. This was a decision he would not trade for anything in the world.

A young girl (about eighteen or nineteen he would have guessed) was sitting on the bleachers with three of her friends. One of these friends held in her hands what appeared to be a pair of Harry Potter glasses. Before the young girl realized what was happening, her friend had stuck the glasses onto her head.

What really got Ash in that single moment was how good the girl looked with the glasses. Of course, in the split second he saw her without them he knew that she had a pretty face. But somehow he noticed that she looked different with them on. Different in a good way.

Before he could go much farther with his discovery he felt something bump into him, which caused him to lose his footing and fall onto the hard concrete.

"Oh my God!" he heard someone say above him. "I'm so sorry about that!"

Ash soon felt himself being picked up off the ground by a pair of strong hands. It didn't take him long to find out that the hands and voice belonged to a man about his height but slightly younger looking.

"Sorry," the man addressed him again. "I was just off to get my ball back and I didn't see you."

"No! No," Ash insisted, finally getting his bearings back together. He quickly turned to the bleachers to find the girl but she and her group of friends were already gone.

"Uh..." Ash stuttered, focusing back on the man in front of him. "It was my fault. I should've been watching myself."

The man (Ash would later find out that his name was Eddy) gave a reassuring nod and smile and made his way back to retrieving his ball.

"Hey." Ash suddenly remembered what he needed to do. "Do you know your way around here pretty well?"

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Ash was pulled back to reality by Meghan's questioning voice. He blinked once, twice, before saying, "You?"

Meghan giggled at his response. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he replied, easily slipping back into his comfortable state. "I was thinking about the first time I saw you. You were sitting in the bleachers on the basketball court and your friend tricked you into putting on some funny glasses."

"Oh!" Meghan's mind raced back to the exact moment Ash was talking about. "My friend's a Theatre major and she bought a pair of glasses for a play she was doing. We were just goofing around and trying them on."

"I thought you looked really nice in 'em."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And now...?" For effect, she coyly slid her glasses to the bridge of her nose and cocked an eyebrow. It worked out better than she expected. Ash sat perfectly still, not moving except for the large lump in his throat that went down with a loud 'gulp'. Meghan resisted the urge to laugh as she waited for an answer.

"I-I think you look beautiful."

 _Whoa,_ she said to herself. _I was not expecting that._

She carefully took the glasses off and leaned forward so only they cold hear each other. "You really think that?"

"Absolutely," he replied, matching her low pitch.

And then, just when things could not get anymore surprising, the two did something they had close to no control over. They officially closed the gap and kissed.

Now, although they had been dating for close to a month, they had never really done such a thing. They usually felt comfortable with holding hands and hugging. In fact the closest they ever came to kissing was on the head or cheek, and even then it happened every once in a while. Neither expected their first kiss to go the way it did. But in that moment, with everything going so slow and practically disappearing leaving them to be the only two people in the world, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

After a few moments the pair gently pulled way from each other to catch their breath.

"Wow," Ash was the first to speak up.

"I should probably start wearing my glasses more often if it's gonna get me a kiss," Meghan said, a small blush slowly forming across her face.

"Believe me, love, I would kiss you even if you didn't have glasses."

"Is that a promise?"

"That's the truth."

That answer earned Ash another breathtaking kiss (much to his delight).

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please be sure to review it if you can and read some of my other pieces of work when you get the chance!**


End file.
